New Beginnings
by bluedoggie95
Summary: After Final Jam, Mitchie's unsure how to talk to Shane. When Caitlyn finally convinces her to talk to him again, will he allow her back into his heart? Or will he reject her?
1. Reencounters

Mitchie sighed, putting the last of the tortilla Chips into the bowl. Beside her, her friend Caitlyn poured the last of the salsa into the bowl.

"What's with you?" Caitlyn asked, slipping out of the cook's apron she had been wearing.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't want this to end," Mitchie gestured around the kitchen and leaned against the counter, sighing again.

"What? You don't want Taco Night to end?" Caitlyn joked, moving to stand next to Mitchie. Mitchie smiled at her and replied.

"No, the summer. I mean who knows what's going to happen after Camp's over?" Mitchie turned slightly to look at Caitlyn as they continued their conversation.

"I do! We go to school and then come back here for the summer! Duh!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't mean like that!" Mitchie walked over to the window and leaned against it, her mahogany hair falling into her face.

"Well, what do you mean?" Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I mean, what's going to happen to me and you or me and – and," but Mitchie seemed unable to finish her sentence and turned to stare out of the window, her hair hiding her face from Caitlyn.

"You really care about him, huh?"Caitlyn asked, suddenly serious. Mitchie turned to her and nodded.

"Well thenm why don't you talk to him about it?" Caitlyn asked and wheeled Mitchie around and lightly pushed her towards the door.

"Wait! I can't talk to him about this! He probably doesn't feel the same way! I'll just ruin our friendship!" Mitchie wheeled herself back around to face Caitlyn.

"Well, you will never know if you don't try! And besides I saw the way looked at you when you were singing! He absolutely adores you!" Caitlyn replied, pushing Mitchie towards the door again. Mitchie didn't look even slightly convinced.

"Or you can just talk to him, I mean when was the last time you talked to him?" Caitlyn lifted her her arms and gently, but firmly, pushed Mitchie out of the door.

"Not since Final Jam, two nights ago," Mitchie admitted.

"So, go talk to him!" Caitlyn smiled and Mitchie returned it.

"Okay, I will, after all I did promise him a canoe ride!" Mitchie laughed and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Caitlyn?" Mitchie called back. Caitlyn turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," Mitchie smiled. Caitlyn laughed.

"You're welcome! Now you go out and find your Pop Star!" Mitchie laughed and started to walk towards the lake. That seemed to be the one place that Shane was always at. Mitchie smiled at the memories of the canoe rides that she and Shane had taken. Going around and around in circles, just talking and laughing with each other.

She walked over to the dock and was happy to see that Shane was indeed there, leaning against a canoe and strumming on his guitar. Mitchie smiled softly and closed her eyes, mentally bracing herself for what was about to come. She had never been so nervous. _Come on, it's not like he's still mad at you! _She thought to herself and slipped past the trees to sit in the canoe behind Shane.

"Hey," he turned around, surprised. He smiled when he saw who it was.

* * *

I was watching Wizards of Waverly Place, waiting for Camp Rock to be on and this idea came in my head and I just started to write. Please tell me what you think 'cause I am not sure how this went! Also, please tell me if you think I should continue with it!


	2. Canoe Rides

"Hey, haven't seen you around recently," Shane looked up at Mitchie, smiling teasingly. She laughed.

"No, haven't seen you around either, what have you been up to?" she replied. He laughed lightly and lifted his guitar off of his lap.

"Just playing my music. What about you?" Shane replied.

"Me? Just helping my mom in the kitchen, you know the usual," Mitchie replied, waving her hands ad if they were talking about the weather. He laughed, stood up, and held his hand out for Mitchie to take. She looked at him confused.

"I owe you a canoe ride, remember?" he rolled his eyes as she took his hand and he helped her out of the canoe.

"You don't need to be a jerk about it, now do you?" Mitchie retorted. He laughed.

"Yeah, but it's all part of the rock star image," he pushed the canoe into the lake as he spoke.

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Mitchie asked, rolling her eyes. Shane laughed, handing her one of the life jackets and slipping into the other one.

"Let's hope we can actually get five feet away from the dock this time, not just go in circles." Mitchie remarked, sitting herself down and grabbing the oar. Shane sat down on the opposite side and grabbed his oar as well.

"Why? Don't you like going around in circles?" Shane asked teasingly.

"Of course I do. But I would like to actually go around the lake, not just in circles for our last canoe trip!" Mitchie had meant for it to any be a joke but it seemed to hang around the two heavily.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Shane asked quietly, suddenly very serious. Mitchie looked at him alarmed. "I could read it in your eyes," he explained. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was worried that after this summer, you wouldn't come back and I would never see get to see you again," Mitchie looked down as she spoke, embarrased. Shane laughed and her head shot straight up.

"Why wouldn't I come back? This summer was awesome!" he said. Mitchie looked down again. It only took Shane a moment to realize why Mitchie was suddenly sad.

"Hey," he leaned in closer to her and she looked up, obviously surprised. "Don't worry about that, it's all in the past now, okay?" he smiled at her to emphasize his point. She smiled back and picked up her oar.

"come on, I think it's time that we get a few circles in before Summer ends!" Shane laughed and also picked up his oar again. Together they managed to get a few good circles in bwfore chaos insured. Shane's fangirls had decided to get together to find him to say goodbye. Mitchie was the first of the two to spot them. She dropped her oar and pointed in the direction of the hord of fangirls heading in their direction. Shane also dropped his oar when he saw who Mitchie was pointing too.

"Crap, I was hoping they wouldn't find me."

"Wishful thinking?"

"Very, any way you got any plans to get them to go away?" Shane asked. Mitchie thought for a moment and blushed and hoped Shane wouldn't see.

"What?" He noticed. Mitchie seemed to be very reluctant to answer.

"If you think it will get them to go awaym I will do absolutely anything," Mitchie blushed but answered regardless.

"Well, I think I know a way to get them to leave you alone for good." She said shyly, looking up at Shane through her eyelashes. He looked escatic and impatient.

"What? I will literally do anything!" Mitchie glanceed at the approaching girls before answering.

"My idea is…." She whispered the rest in his ear. He grinned at her.

"Perfect! Let's do it!" he said. Mitchie laughed at his enthusiam, despite how embarrased she felt. She mentally braced herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

Hi! How many of you hate me right now? All of you? Well, if that's how you all feel maybe I should press the delete button…. No? Okay!

Now back to all seriosness. Tell me what you think they are going to do! And also thank you to all my reviewers. I really was unsure about this story so it really helped. Also to Nicole sorry but all Connect Three (Jonas Brothers) are going to have girls and this story is going to be focused mainly on the people from the movie. Thank you for the suggestion though!


	3. Getting Rid of Fan Girls

Mitchie braced herself. "Do you want to, you know initiate it?" she blushed red. Shane smirked, and leaned close to her, their foreheads almost touching. He lightly stroked her cheek.

"You know, I always thought you were pretty but I always thought you were absolutely adorable when you blushed." Shane whispered gently to her. She blushed darker. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the fan girls at a stand still. She smiled softly and turned her full attention back to Shane. His beautiful eyes bored into hers. He leaned in closer and she automatically closed her eyes, anticipating it. She felt his lips brush against hers gently, almost unsurely, and then felt him press his lips more firmly on to hers. She heard the fan girls scream angrily but her attention was again brought back to Shane when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. She gasped in surprise and Shane chuckled lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, also deepening the kiss.

The kiss continued for several more minutes before Mitchie pulled away so that they could breathe. She adverted her eyes from Shane and noticed that all of the fan girls had left. She turned back to Shane and blushed when she saw that his exquisite hazel eyes were focused solely on her. He smiled at herm brushing his hand against her pink cheek softly.

"I wasn't lieing when I said that I thought you were absolutely adorable when you blush." He whispered softly, leaning closer again, so close that Mitchie could all but taste his sweet breathe. She blushed even redder. He chuckled softly, his eyes never leaving her face. Even though her blush deepened, her eyes stayed locked with his, completely mesnerized by their intensity. She had never noticed before but his eyes werer probably the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"I really like you Mitchie," his voice didn't go any higher then a whisper but it still managed to send Mitchie's heart racing. Shane smirked and leaned in again. Mitchie immediately closed her eyes and felt his soft lips touch hers. It was gentle and sweet, their lips barely touching, Mitchie's hands automatically wrapped around Shane's neck, lightly playing with his hair. He smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She lightly pushed him, needing to breathe. Gently, he moved slightly away, his arms never leaving her waist.

When their breathing finally caught up, Mitchie spoke. "Well, that was unexpected!" She said, grinning at him. He laughed.

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it? 'Cause if you are that would be a total lie, and lies are no-no's," She laughed and he joined in.

"In all seriousness, does this mean we are, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend now?" she blushed as she spoke. She felt Shane tighten his grip slightly.

"Only if you want if to," he answered. She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly capturing his lips with her own. After a few moments, he lightly broke the kiss.

"Talk about surprises, I never knew you had it in you!" she blushed. "But it's a good kind of surprise. That's the kind of thing I want to learn about you." Shane smirked at her.

"Wow, that's three times now. How many more times are you going to make out?" they both froze and turned towards the dock.

Another cliffy! I wonder how many people are mad at me right now!

Tell me how you like it. Bad or good? Tell me if I should continue or not. That was my first time writing about two people kissing, so I am not sure how I did. Most likely bad. Tell me who you think the person is!


	4. Chatter Amongst Friends

There on the dock stood a small group of people. It consisted of Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and Brown. They were all grinning omnisouly at the couple. With diffulculty and embarrasment, Shane and Mitchie made their way onto the dock and took off their life jackets.

"So," Caitlyn said, wrapping her arms around her chest in an expectant way. Mitchie blushed red, knowing where the conversation was going. "How long? Brown, Nate, Jason, and I were actually planning to find a way to get you two together if you guys didn't do it yourselves!" Caitlyn's face broke into a large smile.

"So, poppet, would you mind telling me exactly what you see in my nephew?" Brown put his arm around Shane's shoulders, completely ignoring Shane's blatant glares. Mitchie blushed.

"What do you mean?" she gave a nervous smile. Brown grinned again.

"I mean you are sweet, shy, kind, and have a wonderful voice. Shane on the other hand, has a terrible attitude, probably spends more time on his hair then you and Caitlyn do combined, is the bad boy of the press, not to mention –"

"She gets it Uncle Brown, thanks," Shane gave him a sarcastic smile. Brown shrugged.

"All I'm saying poppet, is that the only good thing Shane has is his musical talent. I am sure you of all people could do so much better." Brown shook his head. "Kids these days, maybe we should tell your mother. She how she feels about it you know, I mean you are her only daughter, so of course she and your father should know." Brown smirked.

"No!" Mitchie looked at him wide eyed.

"You mean, your parents wouldn't approve of you dating?" Nate exeraggeted his hand movements.

"No, it's just that I don't think everyone should know so soon." Mitchie replied nerverously. Shane nodded in agreement. He didn't much like the idea of the press getting a hold on Mitchie.

"You don't want everyone to know? You don't want people to know that there actually is a caring side to Shane Grey? 'Cause if you do we totally have a problem with that!" Nate replied.

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that." Jason shrugged his shoulders. Caitlyn, Nate, and Brown all gave him a look. "We have a problem with that!" he said shaking his head as if he were mad at them.

"And you say that I am imitidated easily," Mitchie muttered. Everyone laughed, except Jason.

"That's mean!" he said.

"No, that's the truth," Nate replied, turning to talk to Jason.

"No, I am not always intimidated!" Jason responded angrily.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Guys!" Shane yelled.

"Sorry," Jason and Nate mumbled, looking down. The girls laughed and pretty soon the boys joined in.

"Any way, you guys won't tell, right?" Mitchie looked at them, her innocent, doe eyes silently pleading with them. The four seemed to take mercy.

"No we won't tell, but you really should tell your mother and father," Brown caved. Mitchie smiled brightly.

"Thank you, thank you! Of course I will tell my mom. Me and Caitlyn will tell her at dinner tonight. Right Caitlyn?" Mitchie turned her brown eyes to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I help you come up with a way to tell your mom, don't worry." She replied. "Now come on, we are going to be late if we don't go now!" she grabbed Mitchie's arm.

"Bye! See you guys later!" they called over their shoulders. The boys watched them disappear before turning towards Shane.

"Wow, she's something huh?" Nate said, his eyes still lingering on where Caitlyn had just been.

"You got it bad, huh?" Shane laughed, putting his arms around his best friend. Nate turned to him.

"Maybe, but I am not the only one. Jason over there is crushing on the girl who sang Hasta La Vista," Shane turned towards Jason, who shrugged.

"I like her, she's nice. I got to talk to her at the end of Final Jam." He responded. Shane grinned.

"You and Ella are a lot alike too, you know." Shane responded. Nate gave him a fake horrified look.

"You mean she's –" Nate pretended that he couldn't bear to continue. Shane decided to play along.

"Yeah, god help us all." Shane responded. He and Nate walked off of the dock, leaving Jason behind. Right when they turned the corner, Jason caught on.

"Hey! You guys! That's mean!" he exclaimed, running to catch up with his two best friends. All he got in response was laughter.

* * *

Hey guys! I was looking back at my other three chapters and I realized every single chapter, I left in a cliffy. The first I stopped right when Shane was going to respond to her, the second I stopped right before they kissed, and the third I stopped before saying who was on the dock. I am sorry! That is so mean, but it kept you guys reading! Well, I, as usual, am not sure about this chapter so please tell me what you think. I tried really hard not to leave it in a total cliffy, so please don't be mad at me! Also I put Brown calling Mitchie Poppet, because that's what he called her at Final Jam. What he said exactly or some what similiar was, "Rock it, poppet!" so I just added it as his nick name for her.


	5. Goodbyes

Mitchie sighed, turning to take one last look at the Camp Grounds. The last few days at the Camp had been undescribable. Her mother had been very supportive of her and Shane's new relationship. Every fan girl that had seen the kiss had been told that it was only a dare and that Shane Grey was still single. Let's just say that Shane didn't like having to tell then that for two reasons. Also, Mitchie was now not the only one dating a band member. Caitlyn and Nate were now a happy couple as well as Jason and Ella.

"Hey, I'll miss you, a lot," Mitchie turned around and hugged Shane.

"I'll miss you too!" Mitchie said into his chest.

"Yeah, well, you'll see me more during the summer. We talked to the label and they are letting us do a couple concerts. You, Caitlyn, and Ella now have front row tickets to every single concert and have back stage passes. If the press askes, you three are great friends that me and the rest of the boys met at camp." He grinned and held up a pass on a string and an envelope with the tickets. Mitchie hugged him again. Shane laughed and hugged her back, putting the pass on her. She looked down at it. It had an I.D. picture in the middle of it. She laughed when she saw it. It was very obvious that the boys had picked out the pictures for the passes. The picture on hers was one that had been taken the day before. Shane had picked her up and waded into the lake, sufficently getting them both thoughly wet. The picture had been taken by Caitlyn before Nate had decided to push her into the lake as well. He had grabbed the camera and pushed her in. When she had gotten out she had immediately hugged him, also getting him wet. Jason had then decided to get revenge on Shane and Nate by pushing them both into the water. He had enough sense to grab Caitlyn's camera before doing so though. They had then dragged Jason into the lake by his ankles and dumping him. It had been a good day.

"So, I take it you like the picture." Shane laughed, his arms still around Mitchie. She smiled.

"I love it. What pictures did Caitlyn and Ella get?" she looked at him inquiringly. He laughed.

"Well Caitlyn's is the one where she hugged Nate and Ella's is when she jumped on Jason that one time," Mitchie and Shane laughed at the memory of the outrageous game of truth or dare Caitlyn had planned the night before for their leaving.

"It has been really fun!" Mitchie laughed. Shane joined in.

"Yeah, it's been awesome, me and the boys are looking forward to the next time we can see you girls. I have a feeling that it will definitly be memorable." He laughed.

"Well of course! With Caitlyn there, there will be no boring moments. Either because of her or Jason!" Mitchie remarked. Shane laughed and squeezed her lightly.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye then," the mood changed slightly. A little more heaviness was in the air. "For now, I mean we will be seeing you pretty soon!" he immediately corrected himself. Mitchie smiled at him. She reached up and lightly kissed him on the mouth. He looked surprised and Mitchie laughed.

"Goodbye, for now then!" she smiled. He bent down and lightly kissed her.

"Yes, goodbye, for now!" he let go of her and picked up her bags for her. She smiled and waved one last time before turning and walking on to the catering bus. She had said goodbye to everyone but Caitlyn. She couldn't find the girl any where! Mitchie felt slightly guilty for leaving with out saying good bye but they had exchanged numbers, so she could talk to her on the way home.

"Hey sweetie, said goodbye to everyone?" Mitchie turned and saw her mother walking out of the back.

"Yeah, except for Caitlyn. I couldn't find her!" her mother smiled. "What?" Mitchie asked her suspicily.

"I don't think you will have to worry about saying goodbye to Caitlyn so soon." Mitchie looked at her mother as if she had gone crazy.

"Mom, did the heat get to you? I could totally drive you to the hospital real quick you know." She heard laughter from the back. She looked past her mother to see her best friend walk out of the back, towards the two.

"My parents are moving to your guys neighborhood! I knew before camp, they were going to pack my stuff for me. I wasn't to happy about it until Connie told me that's where you guys live! They're letting me stay with you guys until they move over there. I will be living with you for a month!" she ended happily. Mitchie screamed and hugged her.

"Alright girls, buckle down. We have a long trip home." Mitchie's mother interrupted them. The girls laughed and sat down.

* * *

Hello again! How many of you love me right now? Well, it better be a lot because not only did I update twice today, I didn't have a total cliffy at the end of the chapters. Tell me what you think. Love it hate it? This chapter was pretty much Shane and Mitchie but no worries, next chapter I will try and have everyone again. Either that or it will be about Caitlyn and Mitchie. Tell me which one you think it should be!


	6. Welcome Back

"Wow!" I love your room!" Caitlyn said, dropping her bags as she looked around the room. Everything was exactly the same from when Mitchie left it. Her laptop was still right next to her bed. She watched as Caitlyn's eyes landed on it.

"Is that your computer?" she asked walking towards it. Mitchie nodded. Caitlyn sat on Mitchie's bed and pulled the laptop closer to her. "Do you have music on it?" she asked, gesturing towards the drive on the side of the computer.

"Yeah, but the CD in it is only my music, it's not very good," Mitchie answered. Caitlyn gave her a look that read 'We've been through this.'

"Do you mind if I play it?" Caitlyn asked politely. Mitchie had a feeling that if she said no, then Caitlyn was just going to go into her room when she was in the shower and play it and then compliment her on it when she got out. After sending it to all of their friends of course. But who knew, her imagination might just be getting the best of her.

"Go ahead," Mitchie decided not to take any chances. Caitlyn smiled. She began to press a couple keys and Mitchie's personal favorite song started to play.

_Whooo, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_How to choose _

_Who to be _

_Well let's see _

_There's so many choices now _

_Play guitar, be a movie star _

_In my head, a voice says _

_Why not _

_Try everything _

_Why stop _

_Reach for any dream _

_I can rock _

_'Cause it's my life and now's the time _

"This totally rocks!" Caitlyn laughed. Mitchie smiled. They got up and started dancing all around the room, grabbing random clothes from Mitchie's closet and throwing them on.

_Who will I be _

_It's up to me _

_All the never-ending possibilities _

_That I can see _

_There's nothing that I can't do _

_Who will I be _

_Yes, I believe _

_I get to make the future what I want to _

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me _

_If I decide _

_I'm the girl _

_To change the world _

_I can do it any time _

Mitchie started singing along and Caitlyn joined in, laughing.

_Opportunity _

_Right in front of me _

_And the choice is all mine _

_Why not _

_Try everything _

_Why stop _

_Reach for any dream _

_I can rock _

_'Cause it's my life and now's the time _

_Who will I be _

_It's up to me _

_All the never-ending possibilities _

_That I can see _

_There's nothing that I can't do _

_Who will I be _

_Yes, I believe _

_I get to make the future what I want to _

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me _

_I wanna find the who I am inside _

_Who will I be _

_I wanna show the way that _

_I can shine, yeah _

_Oh, yeah _

_Who will I be _

_It's up to me _

_All the never-ending possibilities _

_That I can see _

_There's nothing that I can't do _

_Who will I be _

_Yes, I believe _

_I get to make the future what I want to _

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me _

_Who will I be _

_Whooo, who will I be _

_Who will I be!_

The song ended and they landed onto the bed, laughing.

"Girls! It's time for dinner!" they heard Mitchie's mom calling from the stair way. Caitlyn closed out of the music player and took out Mitchie's CD.

"Coming mom!" Mitchie shouted, jumping off of the bed. She and Caitlyn made their way out of her bedroom and into Mitchie's backyard. They could smell meat barbequeing ever since they had walked down the stairs.

"Smells good, what is it?" Caitlyn asked, walking out the door and smiling towards Mitchie's parents. "You must be Mr. Torres. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"And you must be Caitlyn, please just call me Steve." He laughed. Caitlyn smiled. "And what we are cooking are our famous Torres burgers." Caitlyn looked at Mitchie questionly.

"Long story. Don't ask." Mitchie answered. "Anything we can do to help?" Mitchie's parents looked at her as if she were terminaly ill.

"Is something wrong honey. You can go lie down and I can bring you up some soup," Connie walked over and placed her hand on Mitchie's forehead. She laughed.

"No I just really missed Dad's burgers, thank you." She smiled. Her dad returned her smile.

"It's good to have you back honey, but for once I actually barbequed up some hot dogs for you!" Mitchie laughed and hugged her dad, really happy. Caitlyn and Connie watched the exchange with smiles.

* * *

I hope you guys really liked it! It was one of my favorite chapters. I got the words from Who Will I Be from a site but I can't remember which one. Well, next chapter wil be the whole gang, I promise! Anyway, update!


	7. Rocking Out

"Oh My God

"Oh My God! This is Awesome!" Ella exclaimed, looking around the room, if you could even call it a room. It was more like an indoor stadium, with over five hundred seats and a huge stage on which their boyfriends would perform. The girls all looked around, absolutely amazed by the area.

They were all wearing new clothes that Mitchie's and Ella's moms made them buy. Caitlyn was wearing a bright green shirt with a black guitar on it, jean skirt that went an inch above her knee, and green and black leggings. She had even put a temparory green high light in her hair to see if she could freak out Nate. Ella was wearing a purple shirt with white writing saying 'Rock on!', a white skirt and purple leggings. Caitlyn had convinced her to put a dark purple streak in her hair. They had both had a hard time to get Mitchie to wear the clothes her mother had bought her. She was wearing a deep red dress with black writing saying 'Sorry, I perfer the singers', and black leggings. Caitlyn had even gotten her to put a red streak in her hair on the pretenses of getting back at Shane from pushing her in the water.

"Come one, let's get to our seats. I don't want to miss anything," Caitlyn stated, grabbing Mitchie's and Ella's hands and pulling them to the very front row. They quickly found their seats, which were right next to each other, and sat down. Right as they did, lights went up on the stage, signaling the start of the concert.

"Perfect timing," Mitchie whispered, smiling excitedly. The girls laughed, many of the fans around them were screaming and waving signs saying things like, 'Marry Me Shane,' 'I love you Nate!', or even 'Be my Boyfriend, Jason!'. It seemed like a waste of time to the girls because they already had girlfriends. The press knew that, it was all over every magazine. 'Connect Three's Secret Girls," a lot of people claimed to be the girlfriends but were always shot down. It was highly amusing for the girls to read magazine articles talking about girl's pretend dates with one of the boys.

"Welcome to our concert! We hope you have a great time!" Shane's voice wrung out. Many more fan girl screams, and then he continued. "We are going to start with our new song, Play my Music, which was inspired by a wonderful singer I met at camp. Hope you enjoy it," Shane made eye contact with Mitchie as he mentioned the wonderful singer that he met at camp, causing her to blush red. The music started and more fan girls screamed.

_Music  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go_

The boys seemed to only be looking at the girls as they played, their eyes occasionly sweeping around the large room, but always landing back on the girls. The girls stood up and started to dance around jokingly, singing the words to the song quietly. _  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disapear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)  
_

The boys started to clap and the girls copied the motion as well as some of the audience. Although most seemed to still scream how they loved Connect Three._  
_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah  
_

Nate sang, his eyes locking with Caitlyn's as she sang along and danced with the other girls. She smiled at him and then laughed as Mitchie pushed her lightly to get her 'focused on the music, not on the boy,' as Mitchie seemed to say. Nate inwardly laughed and started to sing the next verse along with Jason and Shane.

_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoo (music)_

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Ella exclaimed, her eyes never leaving Jason's face. Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed.

"The music or the boys?" Caitlyn asked, clapping along with the music.

"Both! Duh!" Ella shook her head and Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed. They turned their attention back onto the music just in time to hear Shane start the next verse.

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

Shane's eyes drifted towards Mitchie and smiled when he saw her dancing and singing along with Caitlyn and Ella. They seemed to be having a wonderful time and he was glad that they were. Mitchie seemed to feel him staring at her and blushed when she saw who it was. She smiled at him and he gave a discret wink in her direction.

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long_

_Yeah_

The song finished and everyone yelled and clapped, including the girls. The boys all smiled.

"We are glad that you guys liked it, our next song is S.O.S. so if you know the words go ahead and sing along!" Nate said happily. They started the song and everyone sang along.

* * *

Hello Again! Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Do you think that the chapter sucked? Do you think the opposite? Tell me! I really hope you like it, I liked describing the girl's clothing, it was really fun to write about. I will have the next chapter up soon! I promise!


	8. Back Stage

Not-Important Announcement That I Still Want You To Read (NIATISWYTR)- I changed Mitchie's outfit into a red dress and black leggings, instead of a shirt and skirt like the rest of the girls! Thank You for reading my NIATISWYTR! Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, this is our last song! It is brand new and we hope you all like it! It's called Burning Up and was written about our girls so if they are out there it's for you!" Shane's eyes swept over to the girls and they all smiled brightly. They began to play and the audience's screams were immediate.

_I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me, on my toes _

The girls started to dance to the song, obviously enjoying the song.

"Okay, this song is definitely the best!" Mitchie stated, looking up at Shane as he sang. The other girls nodded in agreement.

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Nate sang, holding his hand up to emphasize his point. He watched as Caitlyn danced and laughed along with the other girls.

_  
I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself  
Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress)  
All by yourself, gotta impress_

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

I'm sinking into the lava  
And I can't keep from going under  
Baby you turn the temperature hotter  
And I'm burning up, burning up  
For you baby

Burning up, burning up  
For you baby

The boys finished, pausing as their fans screamed and clapped, waving their signs for the last time.

"I'm glad you all liked it! You were a great audience! Good night!" the boys all waved towards the crowd and walked off of the stage.

"Come on, let's go meet up with them!" Once again, Caitlyn grabbed the other girls' hands and walked out of the room, towards the back stage. They flashed their passes to the guard and he stepped aside, barely even glancing at them. They walked in and quickly spotted the boys. They had their backs turned towards the door way. As the girls stepped closer, they heard what they were discussing and had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Do you think they liked it?" Jason asked excitedly. Nate and Shane rolled their eyes.

"They were dancing, weren't they?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but that doesn't always mean they liked it!" Jason shot back. Shane rolled his eyes and intervened before the fight could escalade.

"Knock it off you guys! You're fighting over something stupid, you could just ask them when they get back here." Shane said in a tone that singnified the end of the argument. The boys all nodded. Nate turned to look at the doorway, obviously waiting for the girls to show up. His face broke into a grin and he not so softly elbowed Jason.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jason glared at Nate, who simply pointed in our direction. Shane's eyes followed his finger until his eyes landed on the girls, or Mitchie to be more specific. He grinned and walked towards her.

"Hey Mitchie, long time no see!" he wrapped his arms around her waist while the other came over to greet their respective girlfriends.

"What did you do to your hair, Caitlyn?" Nate asked, astonished. He lightly picked up a strand of Caitlyn's green streaked hair and examined it.

"Streaked it. Don't worry though, it's only temporary!" Caitlyn responded, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss.

"Get a room!" Jason and Ella yelled, looking disgusted at the two. Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, and Mitchie looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"Honestly, have you no self-respect?" Ella cried indignately, pointing her finger at the two.

"Yeah, no self-respect? Honestly children these days!" an amused voice called from the doorway. All six teenagers turned to see who had entered.

* * *

HAHA! How many of you want to kill me? A lot? Thought so!

Okay back to saneness! I just had to have a cliffy, it was weird not leaving the chapter at one, so I will probably do that a lot so I shall apologize now. Sorry! Any way about the NSIATISWYTR I think you all got that it was the abbreiviation for the really long title I put on my Author's Note, but if you didn't that's what it was. I will do that occasionly, just to announce something that I changed or am going to change so that you don't have to go back and read or get confused! Any way, tell me what you think by clicking the pretty light purple button to the left! I really want to know your opinion!


	9. Meeting Anna

Standing in the entrance way was a very beautiful woman. She had fiery red hair flowing down her back in curls, and almond shaped blue eyes. The three boys stared at her for a while and then grinned.

"Anna!" they ran and hugged the woman. She laughed and hugged them.

"Who is your friend Nate?" she asked teasinglym pointing towards Caitlyn. Nate blushed while the other guys laughed at him. She smiled devilishly.

"You guys to, I never would have thought I would come back to you all having girlfriends," she purposely stretched out the last word, making them all blush. She faked impatience, putting her hands on her hips. It reminded the girls of a scolding parent.

"Funny, I thought you weren't going to make it? That's what my mom said anyway," Jason looked at her. She laughed, dropping her hands off of her hips.

"I wasn't but I ended my trip early, Brown told me some girl actually got through Shane's thick head. I had to see it to believe it," she grinned at Shane's glare, making the boys laugh harder.

The girls all shared confused looks. _Do you have any idea who she is? _Caitlyn mouthed. Mitchie shook her head and turned back towards the small group. The woman had always made a comment about Shane, for he was glaring angrily at her and Jason and Nate were laughing at him.

"Okay, back to seriousness, which one are you dating Shane?" curiousity burned through her eletcric blue eyes. Mitchie automatically blushed. They were talking about her and she didn't even notice!

"The blushing one," Shane smirked, causing Mitchie to blush harder. The red-head woman walked over. She paused in front of Mitchie, studying her features before turning back to Shane.

"She's pretty, they all are," she smiled at the girls, all who were now blushing. The guys smiled softly.

"Yeah, they are," Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn. She looked up at him and smiled. The woman smiled at them all before bidding them ado. She apparently had business to take care of.

"Who was she?" Mitchie asked, watching as she turned the corner and was gone. The boys smiled again.

"She's a close family friend. She's only a few years older then Jason." Shane answered. Ella looked up at Jason, confused.

"Her name is Lilyanna, but we've always called her Anna. She's twenty and has a fiancee," Nate added. The girls all seemed to relaxe slightly. Anna seemed nice but the girls all had a slight jealous side.

"So are you guys going to go to the after-party with us?" Jason asked, lightly squeezing Ella's waist. The girls all smiled.

"Defiantely!" they said in unison. Everyone bust out laughing and then headed towards the door.

* * *

This chapter really sucks! It's just a sorta filler chapter. It's also really short! The party will be next and I swear it will be better! Anna might become important in later chapters, I am not sure. Tell me what you think by clicking that pretty purple button with the wonderful word _review _on it. Tell me if you think Anna should become an important character or should just randomly appear from time to time!


	10. Meeting the Baby!

"Come on! If he doesn't hurry we'll be late!" Jason whined, holding Ella's hand. They were both waiting impatiently for the driver to pull up to the front of the large building. The rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"I just got off the phone with him!" Nate responded, putting his cell phone away.

"Well, you talk slow!" Jason angrily responded. Ella nodded, agreeing with Jason. Nate decided not to respond and turned back towards the parking lot.

After a few more minutes of Jason huffing impatiently, the limo pulled up in front of them.

"Finally," Jason muttered, helping Ella into the limo and then joining her. The others avoided eye contact as they joined the couple in the limo.

"Where is the party?" Caitlyn asked. The boys just shrugged, telling the girls they didn't know.

"It depends, normally we tell them where we want the party but this time we told them to surprise us." Shane answered, sneaking his arm around Mitchie. The limp started to slow down, and then came to a complete stop in front of a large building. The boys jumped out and held the door open for the girls.

"Thank you." Mitchie laughed as she stepped out intp the night. Shane smiled and gently grabbed her hand.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ella voiced her amazement.

"Yeah!" Caitlyn and Mitchie exclaimed. In front of them was a huge house, if not mansion. It was pure white, with soft brown highlights. There were balcanies in some of the upper rooms. There was a large beautiful garden in full boom at the front. The boys laughed at the girls' reaction.

"Did you know about this?" Mitchie asked Shane suspicially. He laughed again grabbed her hand.

"No, but we did know it was going to be nice," he responded. The girls all looked at the boys, confused.

"Well, we told them that as long as the place was beautiful and belonged some one we knew, we didn't care where it was going to be held," Nate answered.

"Now come on!" Jason said, lightly pulling Ella along with him. The group laughed at his impatience and then followed them.

"Whose house is this?" Caitlyn asked as they stepped through the gate and into the back yard. There were tons of teenagers and a few adults all laughing and joking around. Some of them were pushing their friends into the pool and then laughing at their reactions.

"Hey guys!" the group turned around to see Anna smiling at them. She was now wearing a light blue dress. It flowed down, hugging her curves, stopping a few inches above her knees. Behind Anna, was a tiny red-headed girl. She looked just like Anna except her eyes were a bright green. She had a green dress on and was clutching a pink and white blanket with one hand and sucking the thumb of the other.

"Oh, she's cute!" the girls' eyes had landed on the little red-head. Anna laughed and picked up the small child.

"This is my little girl," Anna smiled and lightly kissed the baby's cheek. "Her name is Ginny and she's only eighteen monthes." Anna finished. The girls all smiled at Ginny, and she tenatively returned it. Anna's well-trained eyes quickly spotted the people pushing each other into the water. She put Ginny down and instructed them to watch her.

"If she starts crying, take her into the house, where her dad is, okay?" the teens all nodded and Anna left.

Ginny watched her go through curious green eyes before turning her attention towards the teens. She toddled over towards Mitchie.

"Uppa?" she asked, holding her arms up, one of which was still clutching her blanket. Mitchie bent down and picked up the little baby.

The group continued to joke and laugh about everything. They even danced and mingled a bit. They were so absorbed in their conversation (on the kind of socks they liked to wear) that they didn't notice three girls walking over to them until it was too late.

"Shaney!" one of them cried, the boys paled.

"Crap!" Nate whispered.

"Who is it?" Mitchie asked, holding onto Ginny.

"Shaney! Why are you ignoring me?" The girl cried again. The boys groaned and turned to face the three girls. Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Ella followed suit.

* * *

Yay! So many reviews! Thank you guys! Okay, down to business! Ha Ha Ha! Another Cliffy! Okay, serious now. I have very bad new, my grandpa and grandma are going to Reno 'cause my newest baby cousin is being born and my grandpa is taking the network so that my uncle can re-programn it. We are trying to get it so that we can connect it to the wii so I won't be able to go on for a couple days, I don't know when they are coming back! Any way, about the chapter, I like the little baby, Ginny! The way she acted(holding the baby blanket, and stuff), was based on my baby sister in Reno. The only difference is Emma (my sister) is really shy and she will cry if you pick her up if she isn't used to you. Any way, tell me what you think! I like it, do you?

(really long note) Click the grayish-purpleish button!


	11. Confrontations

Standing there were three girls, all of which were staring at the boys in ways their girlfriends did not appreciate.

"Where you trying to avoid me Shanie?" one of the girls whimpered, walking over and wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. She seemed completely oblivious from Shane's uncomfort and Mitchie's glare. The other girls did the same to the boys. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Ella were staring at them angrily. What right did these girls have to walk up and put their arms around the boys?

"You haven't answered my question! Where you?" she looked up at Shane and gave a gentle laugh. It sounded fake, just like she looked. She had dirty blonde hair but Mitchie could see the brown roots spreading out, with big brown eyes. She was tall, only a few inches shorter then Shane was himself, but was bending down slightly so she could get a better look at Mitchie. The girl was pretty, she wore a light blue sphaggeti strap and a white mini skirt. Mitchie couldn't help but feel self-conscience, she felt that this girl was a lot prettier then she was, and she seemed to know Shane well, considering the fact that Shane hadn't thrown her off of him as he would have if it was just some crazy fan girl.

"Who is she Nate? Was there a contest a haven't heard about that they won?" the girl seemed pretty daft in Caitlyn's opinion, a lot worse then Ella or Jason and that was saying something.

"No, we are their girlfriends so get off of him!" Caitlyn responded, her voice low and potentially deadly. Caitlyn wasn't very big, shorter then Mitchie, and Ella, but could pack a punch and if this girl didn't get off of Nate, she was going to find that out. The boys shot each other warnings. They knew that if Caitlyn was passed yelling, they were in trouble.

"Girlfriends?!" the girl holding onto Jason, much to Ella's annoyment, shrieked.

"Yeah, so leave, like now," Ella glared menacily at the girl. She may not be the brightest crayon in the box but she was scary when angry, almost as bad as Caitlyn.

"You are cheating on us!" the girl holding onto Shane let go of him and shouted. By now, a lot of people were staring curiously in their direction and a few of the people were forming a circle in hopes of a fight breaking out.

"What's going on?" Anna's voice called out. They all turned in the direction and watched as she broke out from the crowd and walked over to them. She stared at the three girls and then at Caitlyn and Ella, who were standing in front of the rest of the group now and glaring angrily at the three girls.

"They started yelling nonsense! They are jealous because of our boyfriends!" the girl that had held onto Nate said, pointing towards Caitlyn.

"Excuse me? Jealous?" Caitlyn looked ready to kill the platinum blonde in front of her. Nate quickly grabbed her. Jason grabbed Ella and they dragged the girls away, shouting back that they would explain what happened later to Anna, before disapearing into the house.

Shane looked down at Mitchie, her head was down, pretending to be interested in what the unusually quiet child was doing, which was nothing at the moment.

"Come on, let's go into the house, I'll explain with the other guys," he whispered down, gently taking her hand and leading her towards the door in which the others had gone through.

* * *

I really don't like this chapter, but it is the only thing that came to mind when I started to write. It's short I know, but I will have the udpate soon! Tell me what you thought by clicking the purplish gray button!


	12. Discussions

"Explain," Caitlyn folded her arms around her chest and stared expectantly at Nate. Mitchie and Shane had recently joined them in the living room, Ginny in hand. The boys shared looks.

"Well, where should we start?" Shane asked. Caitlyn glared at him before responding.

"Who are they? How do you guys know them, would be a good start." Nate winced at Caitlyn's tone and decided it would be best if he answered quickly.

"Well, they are Amy, May, and Clair, and well, theywerearelastgirlfriends," he mushed the last part in one breathe. Caitlyn gave him a confused look. Shane sighed, used to Nate's continous nervousness and explained.

"He said that they were are last girlfriends, the label had us get together because they thought it would be good for the image, we hate them and publicaly broke up with them, but they are always saying we are still together. They are crazy." Caitlyn's eyes widened. Her anger seemed to get the best of her, as anger flashed through her hazel eyes.

"I'll straighten them up for you," she offered them. They chuckled.

"No thank you, it will be fine," Nate wrapped his arms around her. "Are you made at ne Caitie?" he asked her softly, his voice lightly muffled from her wild curls. She smiled softly at him.

"No, but if those girls come near me I will not be responsible for my actions," she warned lightly. The rest of the group chuckled. They continued to talk about little nothings for a while before they were silenced by footsteps coming from down the stairs. The boys looked up, alarmed. Was it their stalkers again?

Bright green eyes met theirs. A tall man stood at the foot of the stairway staring at them in slight confusion. He was lightly muscled, with dark brown hair lightly falling into his bright eyes. It was obvious that he was Anna's fiancee.

"Hey guys, who are the girls?" he asked offhandedly, walking past them and into the kitchen. The boys followed him with the girls.

"Our girlfriends," Shane answered. Immediately he turned back around, weariness clear in his eyes. Nate laughed.

"By choice," Nate added. The man relaxed and then smiled warmly at the girls.

"If that's the case, I'm James," he smiled at them.

"I am Caitlyn, the overly-excited girl is Ella, and the blushing one is Mitchie." Caitlyn flicked her long hair out of her eyes, ignoring Mitchie's glare. She opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Ginny, who had fallen asleep earlier, waking up and noticing her father.

"Daddy?" she immediately reached her hands over to him. He chuckled and grabbed her.

"Ready for bed, baby girl?" Ginny shook her hand adamently and James laughed, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room with his tiny daughter.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoyed, review, and all of that. I like this chapter, especially the end with James and Ginny! Any how, tell me what you think! Did any one else noticed how Lily's family is all names from harry potter? My James, James Potter, Lilyanna, Lily Potter, little Ginny, and Ginny Weasley, I just noticed that!


End file.
